The Hacker
by Bladeswin
Summary: Rating for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Jake  
  
Date Published: 7/16/04  
  
Rating: PG-13 for any language, it shouldn't get any worse than that.  
  
Spoilers: None I hope, this is basically just something I came up with over a period of time.  
  
Author's Note: Um…well, the first few chapters don't have many references to Stargate but trust me, it will become very interesting here soon. This is completely a figment of my imagination, and if you must know, I have no experience in hacking so please don't say that I don't know anything about it. I do not condone hacking. I have never hacked into anything before. And if you hack, don't be as stupid as my character…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kevin walked into his lair. He eyed the mix of technology and smiled in pride. He would never admit to half of the things he had done on his computer, and most of the places he hacked would never find out about him. Kevin was a good hacker, most other hackers didn't know of him though, he didn't hack the lowly bank or search engine sites, he hacked the government. If he thought he could break in, he tried, and almost every time he tried, he succeeded. First came the army, then the navy, and each branch of the military just so he could see the cool prototypes for aircraft and such. A few files were heavily guarded when it came to the Air Force though, and Kevin didn't think he should try and hack those files…something inside him warned that someone was following him, on his tail, trying to figure out where he was hacking from. At that point, he left. He knew someone wanted those files protected. Kevin always liked a challenge, but right now, it would be suicide to try and hack into something that heavily guarded. For now, it would have to wait. He already found some very interesting aircraft prototypes, most your standard fighter jets, but there was something different, some kind of change that didn't seem right, some of the planes looked like they would never fly, that gravity would win in the end, but the air force was pursuing the research, so it had to be able to fly… He pondered this more and more and finally decided to turn on some music. Rock music, blasting from his Creative® speaker system, the subwoofer shaking the walls, but he didn't mind, he was the only person there, this was his place, his lair. As he relaxed he flipped on the TV to some network news channel, and was surprised at what he saw.  
  
"…and to recap on our Breaking News story. Apparently sometime in the last few hours, the Army, Navy, Air Force and other major military instillations were hacked from an unknown location. The government reported that they would locate this person, whatever it would take. Stating, 'No one hacks us and gets away with it.'"  
  
Damn…that was fast. Guess they thought the faster they reported it to the public the more chance I'd be scared and not hack anything anymore…they say they're going to find me, so they probably know something, maybe the state I'm in, who knows… The first time they actually catch on is the one time that I'm seriously considering that hacking the military might have been a bad idea… 


	2. Chapter 2

After a month passed, Kevin felt more confident. No one had come after him for hacking into those government files, so he decided to give it another go. This time he thought of a different target.   
  
NORAD. All they do is watch the sky from their little mountain up north. They probably have the weakest security in the world. It is funny though what all those conspiracy theorists say about the place, everything from a nuclear silo to a home for the little gray men from Roswell. Whatever, all I care about are the things that are true, that are provable, whether classified or not. We should know what goes on just so we can shut those conspiracy theorists up. Besides, who in their right mind would believe that there really are little grey men up there in space. Come on, that is way too hard for me to believe.   
  
He started to hack, and was right about part of it. It really did have the weakest security in the world, at least up to a point. Everything from the map of the facility to the floor designations were so heavily buried that he almost didn't even know that the files existed. But he found them, and thought he could hack them. All the way down here in Florida, they're up there in Colorado. At the most they could have the local military goons move in and lock me up in jail. But that never scared him anymore. He had already been in prison for hacking into a power plant and killing half the power in NY. That was when he wasn't experienced, didn't have to be to hack into something that lightly guarded. Ever since the Homeland Security thing passed, many of his fellow hackers were locked up, found out one by one.   
  
After a while he almost gave up. Then he got a bone, grabbed a T-Bone from the jaws of the big attack dog NORAD. The floor designations…lets see…NORAD, armory, personnel quarters, wait…Embarkation Room…embark to where? 28 floors below ground and they go somewhere? Where? This is too weird. He could tell someone was tracking him, trying to find him. What was odd though is that whoever it was, they were doing a decent job, but it wasn't good enough. He found another file, this one a mission report…wait, mission report, mission to WHERE? This is driving me CRAZY. I knew there were some pretty weird things going on with the military, but going on a mission 28 floors underground? That's just insane…not to mention improbable. He scanned the mission report:  
  
Col. Jack O'Neill, commander SG1.  
  
Mission to P2C-570  
  
Condition hostile…hostile?  
  
Fired rounds…claymores…C4…  
  
Wait…who'd they fire on?  
  
That'd take out a lot of soldiers…  
  
Maj. Carter wounded, shot in the leg…  
  
Wounded? This isn't any kind of training scenario…this is the real deal!  
  
Daniel lost his glasses, requisition another pair.  
  
HAHA! That's funny…you don't see that in every mission report…  
  
He kept skimming, unaware that his tail had caught him, sent for his capture, and arranged to talk to him. That person had everything they needed to fry him and let him rot in jail.  
  
Kevin kept reading until he heard a loud crash at his door. Ah shit…they're here…too late to fry the hard drive, caught red handed…At that point he turned around to see 10 soldiers carrying some pretty big machine guns, each one pointing at him as if he was going to shoot back, but he wasn't that dumb, not when the military breaks into your house in the middle of the night… 


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin sat in a dark room, guarded on both sides by what he thought were two Marines, each armed and probably very dangerous, so all Kevin did was think and ask himself why he did what he did, and he didn't even know which agency wanted at him first, he hacked them all equally, and it seemed that he probably had a file at the Pentagon by now. Probably read that he was a dangerous hacker who only wants to hack for the rush. While that was mostly true, the real reason he hacked was to find the truth. To find the truth is as important as finding Gold. It was the same for him, it didn't matter how classified or hidden it was, he wanted to find it, thus the adrenaline junky bit. He needed two things: adrenaline and caffeine, both in equal amounts. He liked the rush, and was always ready to try and hack something that liked to hide information.   
  
Kevin's thoughts stopped for a moment as someone entered the room. Kevin had no intention of talking, and just stared at the man that had entered the room. He was a very muscular black man with a gold tattoo on his forehead. He came in and sat down on the opposite side of the table from where Kevin was and said nothing, just piercing him with this stare.  
  
"I have no intention of talking to you, no matter what you say or do."  
  
No response.  
  
"Why should I tell you anything anyway, I mean come on. You're just wasting your time here."  
  
No response.  
  
"Will you just say SOMETHING?"  
  
No response, but the man leaned forward, increasing the power of 'the stare'.  
  
"Why are you here? Did you track me down in the military databases I hacked, or was it NORAD?"  
  
No response, but the man raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Fine! I cant stand this stare anymore!!! Yes, I hacked into the databases, Army, Air Force, NORAD. Just stop that stare PLEASE!"  
  
At that the Marine broke out a smile, but Kevin couldn't see it, he was distracted by this soldier staring him down.  
  
"I believe this tactic has worked yet again O'Neill" the man said as another man entered the room, this one in full dress uniform.  
  
"Ya think T?" he replied.  
  
"Will you all please tell me why I'm here?"  
  
"You are here because you have broken the laws of this nation, to which I am certain the penalty will fit the infraction."  
  
"Who are you two?"  
  
"If you must know, my name's O'Neill, Colonel O'Neill"  
  
"Wait…this can't be right…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I hacked NORAD…I came across a file with your name in it. You're with NORAD?"  
  
"No, I'm with the Air Force…NORAD? What would NORAD have with my name in it?"  
  
"I do not know O'Neill. There is normally not much interaction between the SGC personnel and the people in the NORAD facility."  
  
"Right. Care to explain what you found?"  
  
"Um…it was some kind of mission report, some kind of heavy firefight…what else…oh, someone named Carter got injured and another person named Daniel lost his glasses."  
  
That earned a snicker from O'Neill and a huge grin from 'T', although Kevin couldn't figure out why.  
  
"Well, I guess I should tell you that we're here to take you on a trip."  
  
"A trip…? Where am I going?"  
  
"To Oz! We're off to see the wizard! The wonder…"  
  
O'Neill walked out of the room with 'T' following him and Kevin was told to follow them. The 4 Marines followed the trio as the walked through the Air Force base they had taken Kevin to. Obviously this was going to be some trip since there was a military aircraft waiting for them on the airstrip. The flight took some time, and since Kevin had no idea where he was going, he simply sat and thought. The marines were still there, like he would actually try and do something stupid like jumping out the plane? HA! He had way too many questions, and since the Marines didn't feel like chatting with him, and the other duo had gone to call someone or something like that, Kevin had nothing to do but sit and think about what he was going to do this time.   
  
Great…I'm on a plane, with a bunch of military officers, who all know that I hacked their computers…this is peachy. You certainly got yourself into a mess this time…this is way worse than the little power plant incident. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I do not consider NORAD any less important than the Army itself. The opinions of the characters in this story are not shared with it's writer/creator.  
  
After a few hours the plane landed, and O'Neill and 'T' walked out of the plane, and Kevin was escorted out by the same four marines who were with him at that Florida Air Force base.   
  
"So…Where are we?"  
  
"You are in the state of Colorado in the city of Colorado Springs."  
  
"Right. Thanks."  
  
Kevin just couldn't get over how weird this guy looked, from the gold emblem on his head, and the way he talked to the strange hat he was now wearing, this man was way too odd looking.  
  
"So why did we come here?"  
  
"We'll discuss that later, right now we have to take those Humvee's over there to the Mountain."  
  
The group walked over to the awaiting vehicles and while O'Neill and 'T' rode in one, Kevin was in the other with 3 different Marines. The trip was quiet, since like the other Marines, these three seemed like nothing could make them say anything. All this silence was driving Kevin CRAZY! He was used to blaring rock music and was forced against his will to ride in a military vehicle with 3 mimes!   
  
They finally arrived to what O'Neill called 'The mountain'. What he forgot to say was that the entire mountain was so secure that it took more checkpoints to get in than he had seen anywhere… He now realized that he broke in to their database, that this must be the most secure place on the planet!   
  
Wow…with all these checkpoints you would think that there would be security in place to prevent common hackers like me from just breaking in. Well, perhaps they were just distracted with something else. Whatever…I guess I'll find out soon enough. It still is weird that they go somewhere underground…  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as the two Humvees stopped inside the base, and the door opened beside him. Awaiting him were…you guessed it, another four marines to escort him to wherever it was they were taking him. Its not that he didn't want to go, his curiosity alone was enough to keep him from running, but the fact that there's all this security for a bunch of NORAD geeks who do nothing but patrol the skies all…day…long…  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as the first elevator came to a stop and the group took the other elevator the rest of the way.   
  
After the long ride down into the mountain, he was taken to a large room with 3 concrete walls and a big metal door. The room seemed to be made for groups to discuss something, what they discuss is anyone's guess. What to do…stand or sit…stand or sit…oh what the heck, I'll take this seat over here. He waited to see what was going to happen. 'Well, at least they didn't execute me yet.' He mumbled. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I realize I go between first and third person regularly, without any indication. Well, I never claimed to be able to write properly, just that I can write a simple story about a very complex show. There, enough rambling, On with the show!  
  
As Kevin sat and waited, he realized he was becoming nervous. He wasn't a nervous kind of person, he wasn't afraid of anything, yet here he was, being held by the military with no one knowing he was there. It made him nervous. They could kill me now and no one would ever know. I don't like to be nervous…it creeps me out…  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to Kevin, a bald man entered the room and sat down at the head of the table, so Kevin assumed him to be the leader of the facility, whatever its purpose was.  
  
"The rest of the group will be here shortly."  
  
In walked O'Neill and 'T'.  
  
"Hey General."  
  
"Colonel, Teal'c"  
  
So that was his name…guess I know why they call him 'T'.  
  
In walked what had to be the geekiest person Kevin had seen since his arrival at the base. He was fairly tall with big glasses and carrying a notebook full of papers. He looked as if he was wired for sound and sounded the same too…guess I'm not the only caffeine addict here…  
  
"General, I'm sorry I'm late, I was busy translating the tablet we found yesterday. I think it resembles something…" he noticed me in the chair, thought to see if he knew me, then stopped, stared at the General and asked "We have a guest?"  
  
I almost laughed at that. Me? A guest? Forced from my home, taken to a military base in Colorado Springs, quite a ways from my home in Florida, and I'm called a Guest?? HA!  
  
"Yes Dr. Jackson, Allow me to introduce Keith Edwards, the hacker who hacked into our database yesterday."  
  
"So you're the one I tracked down."  
  
Kevin turned to the voice and saw one very attractive woman standing in the doorway. This was the first female he had seen on the base and SHE was the one that tracked him down.  
  
"Congratulations are in order I suppose then. You're the first person to actually track me down. No one from any other department could locate me, and I waited a month before I hacked your database and overnight, I'm taken here, from my comfortable home in Florida."  
  
A short period of silence, then the General spoke up.  
  
"Kevin Edwards, I'd like to know what you were able to find out about what goes on here, and I don't plan on letting you go at all if you don't tell me."  
  
"Well, first you can start by just calling me Kevin, the last name really isn't important, and as for what I found, well I don't even understand most of it. I found a list of level designations for Cheyenne Mountain. What surprised me was the phrase 'Embarkation Room'. Now I'm not stupid, I know we're underground…and I don't have any clue as to how or where you embark to. The only other thing I was able to scavenge was a Mission Report, some mission where a person named Carter was injured and you Dr. Jackson lost a pair of glasses."  
  
"I liked that pair too…"  
  
"At least you didn't get shot…" 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I will try to keep it as real as possible, and since you asked so nice, this chapter is dedicated to you Moon-Raver! I did so for two reasons: First she asked for realism (which is pretty easy with the characters I am able to work with) and Second she informed me that my character had inadvertently had his name changed…that has since been fixed. o0  
  
"If I may ask, why did you bring me here? I'm sure that someone wants me prosecuted."  
  
"Actually they all want you prosecuted. Everyone except for one person, the President of the United States."  
  
"The who…?"  
  
The General smiled at that.  
  
"Why would the President of all people not want me prosecuted?"  
  
"He thinks your skills could be put to better use, and I tend to agree."  
  
"So what, you want me to work for you?"  
  
"Well, you have two choices. First is imprisonment. Those other departments will prosecute you and charge you with treason, and you'd be lucky to ever leave prison. The second option, you work here, under my command. The President feels that you could better secure our computer defenses since you were the first to ever break through them."  
  
"Well, it isn't a very difficult choice, I guess I'll choose to work here. I mean, at least I'll get to work around computers."  
  
"Good choice. Now, I do think the President is right that you can be an asset to us here, but that isn't going to stop me from keeping you constantly under armed watch. I want to be absolutely clear that if you so much as try and do anything that will threaten this base, I will have you tossed in a cell faster than you'll know what hit you. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Kevin was not surprised at all that he was under guard, after all how were they supposed to just trust him after he hacked their system.  
  
"Good. Now, your quarters are up on sub-level 24 and your office is on sub-level 19"  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know what happened to my computer, would you?"  
  
Teal'c spoke up.  
  
"Your computer was taken from your home while you were on route to the Military facility."  
  
General Hammond spoke again.  
  
"The computer was taken, but as far as I have been told, the rest of your room was not touched. The Marines have been keeping watch on it ever since you left."  
  
"Would it be possible for the computer to be brought here to my office?"  
  
"Well, I suppose so…"  
  
"And if I may ask one more request; that I be able to fly back to Florida, under armed guard and be able to pack up my things to more properly adjust to my new job."  
  
"Very well. I will arrange for you to be escorted to your home by four marines. If you try and run, they will shoot you."  
  
"I understand sir."  
  
"You are dismissed. Marines, please escort him to his quarters."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Kevin and the four Marines left the room, leaving SG1 and General Hammond to talk.  
  
"Sir, do you really think we can trust him?"  
  
Another Note: The floor listings were taken from   
  
Sub level 24 has guest quarters and sub-level 19 is the research level. 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: If I am able to do so Im going to try and have Kevin interact with Sergeant Berg.  
  
"Sir, do you really think we can trust him?"  
  
"I'm not sure Colonel. How much did he get into Major?"  
  
"Well, it seems that he was telling the truth. The mission report and the floor levels were the only things I could find that he got in. I am still surprised that he was able to get that far. Even some of the people I asked to test the defenses couldn't get that far before I had everything I needed to track them down. He's good…very good…"  
  
"At least he didn't find out about the Stargate."  
  
"Do you think we will be able to keep that secret from him for very long, sir?"  
  
"No, and giving him access to the base computers will speed things up a bit. When he returns from Florida, I'm going to need someone to brief him on the things he should know, like the 'off world activation' alarms."  
  
"I will do that General, I still want to learn how he got into our systems."  
  
"Very well Major Carter. He should be returning tomorrow."  
  
Florida.  
  
Lets see here, all the wires and cables go in this box, the boom box in this box, my printer, scanner, TV, keyboard, mouse, zip drive, disks, CD-R, Creative speakers, CD collection, DVD's, Battery backup, cell-phone…well, that should be everything. Kevin stared at the empty room before him. Everything he had packed were taken by the marines and stored in a truck. He hadn't seen any of his friends yet, and figured he should send an email saying that he wasn't in Florida anymore. Kevin walked out of the building with his escort and got a few curious stares from some passer-by's and was wondering what they were really thinking.  
  
He then saw his friend Ryan in the front lobby.  
  
"Kevin? What's goin on?"  
  
"Military. I got in trouble."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Yeah, I get to work for them now. Better than jail!"  
  
"So you're that guy that snuck into their files…"  
  
"Yeah…and don't even think about trying…it's definitely not worth the risk"  
  
"…somehow I guessed that…"  
  
His Marine escort instructed him to proceed toward the vehicles. They got in and took the long road to the base, where they would stay overnight. Kevin hadn't had much sleep lately and while that wasn't something new, the added stress really took a toll. He learned that General Hammond had arranged for him to fly out the next day and was very thankful that he could sleep on the ground rather than in a plane. He drifted off to sleep wondering what he got himself into… 


	8. Chapter 8

Kevin woke up to the sound of a Marine banging on the door, telling him that if he didn't wake up now he would miss the plane. Joy…that as to be the most annoying wake up call I have ever had.  
  
Kevin got up, and not being a morning person didn't help matters much. He could stay up all night but couldn't do anything in the morning. Kevin was escorted out to the tarmac where the plane was waiting for him. Reassured that his belongings were safely in the cargo area of the ship, he tried to fall asleep again in the big comfortable seats the Air Force puts on their planes. Man…these are nice…I wonder if I'll do this often?  
  
The flight was long, and there really wasn't much of anything to do. You would think there would be something to do. I wonder if they have a laptop in here…or maybe even a computer…couldn't hurt to ask.  
  
"Is there a computer on this plane?"  
  
A marine responded.  
  
"No there is not."  
  
Great…  
  
"Is there anything to do on the plane?"  
  
"No there is not."  
  
Great…  
  
"How long until we get to Colorado?"  
  
"Two hours."  
  
Great…just terrific.  
  
Kevin must have dozed off due to boredom because the next thing he heard, or rather felt was the plane hitting the runway. As he woke he could hear one of the Marines instructing him on what was going to happen.  
  
"…and you'll be taken to the Mountain first, then once your equipment is loaded onto the supply truck it'll be shipped there as well. The remaining piece you asked about was shipped on this plane along with the rest of the items. Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
So that's exactly as it happened, Kevin was taken to his guest quarters to wait for his equipment to arrive. Once it did he would be notified and allowed to hook it up in his new office.  
  
I actually have an office now. I've never had an office. I get to work here, and probably get paid too. I actually have a job. That's a shock in itself! Hardly anyone would hire me in any kind of computer position. I guess that's what happens when you don't have very many recommendations. So what, I'm always overqualified, even if they don't know it. Well, at least someone finally figured out that I was more of a benefit than a threat, even if it did have to be the US Air Force. Hmmm…maybe now I can find out about those prototypes…  
  
His train of thought was interrupted as a Marine came in and told him that everything had been unloaded in his office.  
  
'Finally' he mumbled.  
  
He had the Marines lead him to his office since he had no clue where he was. He didn't even know where the bathrooms were. That he needed to find out, that and the location of the nearest coffee pot. Both of those were equally important.  
  
As he entered the room the sight that greeted him was less than appealing. Boxes stacked upon boxes. He hadn't had time to actually see how many boxes he had packed at his home. Every time he packed one a Marine would take it and put it in the truck. Maybe this was why that Marine asked him if he forgot the Kitchen sink… 


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Sorry folks, this'll be the last chapter for probably 2 weeks, then I might be able to post more. Just make sure to review! Or the chapters might inadvertently be delayed...lol. Enjoy!  
  
"Where to start…lets see, I have a desk over there, a lab table over there, hmmm…where do I put everything…"  
  
A Marine answered "Were you talking to me?"  
  
"Uh…no, sorry"  
  
Embarassed, but determined to start working, Kevin decided to replace the standard SGC computer with his custom PC, but instead of just putting his in the same spot, he moved it to the corner. The corner of the desk had space underneath, a perfect place for the computer. The only trick was to get the cords underneath, and since there was no hole for the cords to go down, he asked the Marine to find someone who would be able to drill a hole in the desk. He went off and came back with a guy with a drill. It didn't matter what his rank was, he could drill the hole. He told the guy where he wanted it and he started his work. After he was done the man lined it with masking tape and left.   
  
Time to get to work. He started with the monitor, then the speakers then finally found the tower under a few boxes. He overturned the box of cables so he could reach them from under his desk. After he emptied a box he tossed it into a pile, hoping that a Marine would take it away once he was done. After he had most everything hooked up, he realized one critical thing was wrong…the cable that hooked his computer up to the base computer wasn't long enough to connect to the computer. At this, he asked the marine to find him a longer networking cable. So the Marine brought in a Sergeant, obviously to help Kevin so he didn't have to.   
  
"You said you needed a networking cable?"  
  
The voice from nowhere startled him, not a good thing to have happen when you're under a desk. He proceeded to bang his head on the desk before actually being able to talk to the person who addressed him.  
  
"Uh…yeah. Can you get me one?"  
  
"I've got it right here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I hear you're that hacker."  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry, I won't do anything bad."  
  
"That's good…"  
  
"Kevin"  
  
"Right. If you need anything else, let me know, just ask for Sergeant Berg."  
  
"Yeah, about that…"  
  
"You need a few things?"  
  
"Yeah kinda…I made a list."  
  
Kevin handed the man a list around a dozen items long.  
  
The items included a comfortable computer desk chair (his other one belonged to a friend), a laptop, a coffee pot, reams of paper, etc.  
  
"Nice list, but a coffee pot? I can understand about Dr. Jackson, but tell me, are you a coffee addict too?"  
  
"Yes, I'm a coffee addict. I absolutely need my coffee and since I'll be living on base for quite a while, and since I'm not a morning person, I think I'll need a coffee pot."  
  
"All right then. I'll try and have most of these things in here by tomorrow, the laptop I can bring by today, and there might be a coffee pot somewhere, but the other stuff will have to be requisitioned."  
  
"That's fine with me, I'll be busy setting everything up today."  
  
As Sergeant Berg left, Kevin continued on hooking everything back up to the way it once was, and hoped that it all still worked. 


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Ramblings: Hello all! I'm sorry for the delay, just needed that little vacation. School starts again soon and I'll probably be writing every time I don't feel like working! So, I've been thinking about two comments made by a fellow writer and I will be making everything flow a little smoother and to try and figure out where I want this to go…cause I don't know how to finish the story.  
  
I have no idea what to tell my friends…they must've seen me 'taken' from my place and 'placed' into the truck with my stuff. What I can't tell them: Where I am, What I'm doing, Why I'm here Well, basically I can only tell them…nothing… Great…I guess I'll tell them that I'm not being arrested, at least they won't be that worried.  
  
_To: My Friends  
From: Kevin  
Subject: I was busted!  
  
Hey everyone.  
I bet some of you saw all those military types at my place a few days ago.  
No, I'm not in jail, or going to trial, I actually got a job.  
No, I can't tell what I'm doing.  
If I did they'd have to shoot me...and you.  
All I can really say is that hacking government agencies is bad, very bad…  
I won't be home for a while, which is why all my stuff is with me.  
Just thought I'd fill you in on what I could.  
  
Later.  
Kev._  
  
Send. Well, that's over with. I just hope no one finds out what and where my job is. Some of these friends of mine will do anything to find out something, but if I got caught, they would too, and I think they know that…  
  
His first day at the SGC went pretty normally, well, if you consider being under armed guard inside one of the most secure places on the planet normal, but hey, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I mean, how many people are allowed in this base, even if I don't know what goes on. I guess I'll have to ask that Major Carter if she can tell my some things about life at the base.  
  
Lets see, 11PM, I bet everyone's gone home by now, _yawn..._man, I better get to my room.  
Kevin went to his room and passed by about a half a dozen people still here on his way down. His escort's had changed some time during the day, 'I guess even they get tired…'  
  
As he was nearing his room, all the red lights around the base lit up and heard someone announce "Unauthorized off-world activation!" The marines guarding him quickly ran off to deal with whatever that phrase meant and obviously it was important enough to just leave Kevin for. Normally his curiosity would have told him to follow the marines but he knew that he was already supposed to be under guard. Pushing the envelope by exploring the base didn't seem like a good idea, especially if they found him. In the end Kevin just walked off to his room and tried to sleep a bit.


	11. Chapter 11

Damn…morning again…stupid alarm clock…must…wake…up………open…eyes... damn that's so pathetic… Oh well, I've never been much of a morning person, and I bet even a few of the people here at the base are the same way.  
  
Instinctively, Kevin got up and searched for his coffee pot, then remembered it was up in his lab on a different floor. He wondered where the nearest coffee pot was on this floor, then decided he'd ask the SF's stationed outside his door after he was fully awake.  
  
Hmmm…I wonder if Major Carter could fill me in on the questions about this base I really want answered. Like what that alarm was, and 'Off-World'? As in off earth? Kevin…what have you gotten yourself into…  
  
As he stumbled around in his pitiful attempts to get ready for the morning, he kept the thoughts circling in his head, trying to figure out answers to the questions plaguing him. Finally ready to be out in the rest of the base, he asked the SF's on guard to lead him to the commissary.  
  
Well…good intentions, bad food…these pancakes taste like they were made from recycled tires and the eggs…oooohhhh…don't even go there….This has to be the most horrible food I've ever attempted to eat in my entire life. The only thing that redeemed this kitchen staff was the supply of Jell-o. After all, something as simple as Jell-o couldn't be screwed up. Even a 3 year old can make it. Seems Blue's pretty popular here, I can't understand why any military complex could need so much jell-o, and blue jell-o at that!  
  
Almost the same time as he was thinking that, a hand reached out and grabbed the Styrofoam bowl full of blue Jell-o that had triggered his thoughts into…well…thinking about it.  
  
"Morning Mr. Edwards"  
"Please call me Kevin."  
"Ok, Kevin."

He turned to see who was talking to him and was surprised to see that it was Major Carter, the person he wanted to see most.  
  
"I have a few questions about the base…would you be able to answer a few of them for me?"  
"Yeah, General Hammond wanted me to give you some information anyway."  
  
The two walked over to the nearest empty table, which was easy to find since few people had arrived at the base yet.  
  
"So…uh…well, first, I'm kinda curious as to what you all actually do here."  
"Ah, the big question."  
"Well, first let me say that everything that goes on here is very, very classified. Now, it seems you've been allowed access to the computer data files…so, anything I say right now you could've found in that database."  
  
Major Carter paused, thinking of an 'easy way' to explain what they actually do here.  
  
"The name of this facility is 'Stargate Command', or SGC for short. Now…here's where it gets tricky…The Stargate. I guess you can look up details anytime you want, but basically it's a large ring that connects to another ring by establishing a wormhole between them…"  
"Wait…'wormhole'…as in sci-fi, 'move to another place really fast…'"  
"Yes basically. There are Stargates on many of the planets out there."  
"Out there…so…'Off World Activation' really means off world."  
"Right. That phrase means that someone is effectively 'dialing in' to our Stargate to pay us a visit. Last night, it was one of our teams returning after a mission."  
  
The conversation paused for a moment, then Kevin spoke again.  
  
"So…there are other people out there…?"  
"Yes, that's one reason the files about what we do here need to be kept safe. Could you imagine people realizing that they aren't alone in the universe? Then realizing that the government knew about it and hid it? It'd be a conspiracy theorists field-day!"  
"I can see that happening. Political nightmare… Now, these aliens, are they hostile?"  
"Some are, some aren't. I would recommend that if you don't know how to fire a gun you get some training soon. You never know when it'll come in handy. Oh, and for hand to hand combat, you should talk to Teal'c."  
"Teal'c…that's the guy with the…thing on his forehead…"  
"Yeah, that's him. Well, I have to get back to my lab."  
"Thank you for answering my questions Major."  
"You're welcome Kevin."  
  
Somehow, I think this left me with more questions than I had to begin with. I do want to talk to Teal'c though to at least find out about his name…


	12. Chapter 12

Kevin finished his so called breakfast and proceeded, still under guard, to his office. When he walked in, he immediately realized that he hadn't done as much work as he thought he did. Sometime today Sgt. Berg was supposed to drop off some supplies, but most of them can wait another day. Kevin decided that now was the best time to do something about the sorry state his stuff was in. There were still piles and piles of boxes…  
  
Kevin stared at the boxes for as long as he could before actually telling himself to start working on the stuff. It really wasn't that much fun to do…boxes of stuff to unpack. It's almost about the same as watching paint dry or watching grass grow…  
  
'Well this day is starting out very dull. I mean, this isn't exactly what I planned to be doing today, or for as long as I'm here for that matter…but at least I'm paid and they need my work. Boring…boring…bori……..'  
  
His very complex thoughts were interrupted by that ear-shattering noise…"OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION!"  
  
(A/N: I was debating just ending this there…but then the chapter would be too short, so off I go!)  
  
'Well…I guess that's going to be very repetitive for as long as I'm going to be here…'  
  
"Back-up needed in the gate room! Repeat…Backup needed NOW!!!"  
  
'Uh oh… that does NOT sound good…well….I hope that they deal with whatever's going wrong down there…'  
  
Kevin got curious and walked to his door. As he suspected…no SF's or Marines. Obviously whatever they were dealing was far more important than a computer geek. He wandered around the halls for a few minutes before seeing a scientist walking down the hall. That was the only person he had seen in a while, so he decided to ask her a question.  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on in the Gate room?"  
"There's a huge firefight going on in the gate room. They never call for backup unless there's something very wrong…"  
"Thanks…" 


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: Yes, I did create some suspense…and yes I did delay in writing more on this story…school will do that… Anywho…I apologize… On with the story!  
PS: Kudos to MoonRaver for her advice! Check out her stories! They're awesome!  
  
Kevin was worried now…being new to the base, he wasn't used to deadly situations like the SGC personnel were. He wasn't militarily trained, hadn't used a firearm before and would rather not…but that seemed like it would change sooner rather than later.  
  
The once quiet base wasn't quiet anymore. The klaxons were blaring, the red lights were spinning, the base was in chaos. Whatever was happening in the 'Gate Room' wasn't good… After that guy called for more backup over the PA, SF's and what seemed like every soldier on the floor had gathered and gone to the levels below. Whatever it was that was going on had created mixed emotions in Kevin. The normally curious hacker was torn between wanting to know exactly what was occurring and the will to keep himself safe. His thoughts had led him to think of the danger's that could come through the gate. Nothing on earth could compare to the things they could encounter. What Major Carter said that not all the people…no…beings out there were friendly, and while he didn't show it then, that made him worried. Worrying wasn't normal for him, but having to deal with the existence of aliens, dealing with danger on a daily basis and having this all happen in the span of a week or so? Well, that's enough to make anyone a little awestruck and worried.  
  
With all the noise and the sense of danger, Kevin was trying to find someone, anyone that could tell him what was going on, and if what was happening was dangerous. The halls were empty and deserted for the most part, occasionally a scientist or doctor would run by, probably being told to leave.  
  
'Boy…what did I get myself into…'  
  
After wandering the halls and seemingly circling the base a few times, Kevin caught sight of an SF standing at the entrance of a weapons lockup.  
  
'Yes…finally…'  
  
"Um…sir?"  
"What.?"  
  
The man clearly didn't want to be bothered.  
  
"Is what's going on in the 'Gate Room' dangerous?"  
"Yes."  
"Do I need to be worried?"  
"Maybe."  
"Do I need to be armed?"  
"Wouldn't hurt."  
"Where can I get a weapon?"  
"You don't have one?"  
  
The SF was surprised that Kevin didn't have any kind of firearm. Everyone on the base had at least one, especially the scientists and doctors. In this base, not having a gun was like going to work in a bathing suit. It just won't work, and after a while, you tend to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Well…I'm new here…"  
"Oh…the geek."  
"Uh…yeah."  
  
'Why does everyone refer to me as The Geek or That hacker? Cant anyone just remember my name? I mean, it isn't that hard…Kevin….two syllables, easy enough to remember…but th….'  
  
Kevin's thoughts were derailed when the SF got impatient with Kevin. He had finally realized why this geek didn't have a weapon.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be under guard?"  
"They all left to deal with whatever's going on."  
"So now you want a gun?"  
"If my life could be in danger, yeah."  
"Follow me."  
  
The SF went into the armory he was in front of and came out with a Beretta and 2 extra clips.  
  
"There. Now you can defend yourself in a worst case scenario. There's only one rule you have to follow. You can't carry it around all the time. This is just for these kind of situations."  
"How bad is it down there…?"  
"From the sounds of things…not good."


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Readers – I am terribly sorry I haven't written anything new lately. I've been really really busy. Doing what you ask? School, homework, work, and hockey. Yes, hockey season has once again started ('cept in the NHL) and being a true hockey fan, I go to a ton of games! So anyway, thanks to Janet (no, not Janet Frasier) for 'ordering' me to write another chapter. If she hadn't told me to, I probably would've forgotten about this story!  
  
Jake  
  
----------  
  
Kevin had a weapon. Somehow this small Beretta instilled in him a sense of power and meaning, that this piece of metal made him a force to be reckoned with. It made him feel more confident and less afraid. Kevin hadn't gone back to his room. If something was wrong, now he could do something to help saved the people he now worked with. He wandered around the corridors for a while til he saw a group of soldiers standing outside the armory where Kevin had recieved his Beretta. He also saw a few other personnel, some dressed in civilian clothing, probably doctors or scientists who had military training. They seemed to be readying for battle, most carrying P90's or other sub-machine guns, grenades, pistols, knives and tons of ammunition.  
  
He recognized one of the people gearing up as Colonel O'Neill.  
  
'Hopefully he could give me some bits of information or O'Neill?"  
"Huh?"  
"Whats going on down below?"  
"Group of Jaffa got through the iris. Some kinda new doohickey or something."  
  
Another voice chimed in.  
  
"Phase-shifting armbands, sir. The same kind of things we saw the Tollan use to go through the iris. I still don't know how they were able to get it but ..."  
"Carter!"  
"Sorry sir."  
  
Kevin tried to understand what they were saying, but he didnt understand most of it.  
  
"So...thats bad...right?"  
"Uh...yeah. About a hundred got through and took out the gate room. We're gearing up everyone on the base and getting more troops sent in from Peterson Air Force Base. Until then, we fight with everyone we have left. That includes all civilians on this base, including you. Gear up."  
"Um...I have no training..."  
  
The Colonel looked rather annoyed at Kevin, although he probably didnt even remember Kevin's name. To him he was just another 'damn scientist'. But, another soldiers another soldier, well trained or not.  
  
"Fine, Maj. Malloy, I need you to give this man a crash course in weaponry."  
"Yes sir."  
  
Major Jamie Malloy wasnt happy with that decision at all. Sure, she had to follow orders, but she didn't have to enjoy it. She was supposed to go and fight with the rest of the group. Instead she had to train some novice who didn't know which way to hold a P90. Just the start of a beautiful day.


End file.
